


I Never Knew You Had The Answers

by Drownig_In_Beautiful_Tragedies



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Im just gonna generally tag it, Mean Sadie, OOC, Pink Lars, Post-Episode: s05e01-04 Wanted, Slight Sadie bashing, Spoilers for Episode: s05e01-04 Wanted, because everyone is probably ooc, i guess?, ooc Sadie, post-homeworld Lars, probably Ooc Lars too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drownig_In_Beautiful_Tragedies/pseuds/Drownig_In_Beautiful_Tragedies
Summary: When Lars returns to earth, he finds out that Sadie hates him for what he did on the ship. He doesn't know how to deal with it, and turns to the person who's been his number one campanion for the entire time he was on homeworld. Steven.





	I Never Knew You Had The Answers

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is going to be a 2 part story I believe. It was going to be one, but I wanted to put this part out first and see if there was any interest in it.

He did it. Steven did it! He managed to find a way to get Lars and the Off Color gems off of home world! That beautiful, genius of a human-gem hybrid! Lars couldn't express his gratitude to Steven enough, randomly hugging him and thanking him on the way back to earth, and even for a while after they'd arrived. Steven honestly didn't seem to mind the out of character affection.

But now that he's back on earth, Lars has to face what he did. Or, didn't do for that matter. He needed to see Sadie and apologize for being weak and not rescuing her. He needed her to know how sorry he was and how much he regretted being a wuss.

He waited outside the Big Donut at 6:30 the morning after he returned to earth, 30 minutes before Sadie usually arrived. He didn't know what he would say to her. How do you apologize for something like that? _'Hey, sorry I was a wuss and ran away and hid and left you to be killed and/or made into some intergalactic pet by the evil gem aliens.'_ Laid out like that, it sounded really bad and made Lars feel even worse.

Lars jumped at the sound of footsteps leading around from the front of the door towards the back one that he was sitting by. He quickly scrambled to his feet as Sadie came around the corner, digging in her purse for her keys. She looked up after locating them and pulling them out and gasped at the sight of Lars, dropping the keys to the ground at her feet. Lars became self-consciously aware of his new coloring under her shocked stare. He ran a hand down his now-pastel arm. Over the last couple of months on homeworld, he'd gotten used to it and had kinda forgotten he'd ever been different.

"Hey Sadie," he started awkwardly, his voice cracking embarrassingly "long time no see."

"You're alive!" Sadie sounded shocked.

"Heh, yeah, kind-"

"I'm surprised a coward could survive that long on an alien planet." Lars's explanation died off abruptly at Sadie's cruel tone.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You heard me," she said, glaring at him. "I mean that's what you are, isn't it? A coward? What other kind of person would leave someone to helpless to aliens and save himself?"

"Wait, but that'a why I'm here. I wanted to apologize-"

"Save it, Lars, I don't want to here it." The venom she had in her voice when she said his name froze him. He didn't do anything as she shoved past him, nearly knocking him to the ground.

"But, but..." Lars couldn't think of anything to say and just stared at the door as she slammed it in his face.

"But I'm sorry..." he whispered to the door.

Not knowing what to do, and not knowing what to think or feel, Lars slowly walked away from the Big Donut. He didn't know were he to go from here.


End file.
